


Instill Infection

by Mertiya



Series: Story Circle [2]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/Mertiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeleren + "don't fucking touch me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instill Infection

It’s rare that Jace is called to a disaster for reasons other than his status as Living Guildpact, but this is bad.  An entire Simic laboratory has collapsed, and Lavinia needs him to help them search for survivors, a job which Jace is only too willing to perform.

He starts feeling uneasy when he hears some of the bystanders making noises about “Izzet delegation” and “accidental discharges” but it’s not until he sees the gauntlet on the ground that he really panics.  He knows he can’t stop scanning the wreckage for people, but it’s hard to focus, hard to concentrate, hard to do anything as minute after minute ticks past and there’s no sign of Ral.

It takes a while, but they start bringing people out–an elf, a vedalken, a goblin.  All of them are covered in strange growths, and Jace, dread still building, slides inside the mind of the nearest one and grabs the details of the Simic experiment that was going on in here.  A particularly nasty flesh-eating fungus that can spread by touch.  He instructs the rescuers to use gloves, sends Lavinia with a runner to fetch more members of the Combine, who may be able to deal with this.

It’s a slow business, but they continue the evacuation.  It must be hours later that Jace catches sight of familiar stripes of blue and red.  Ral’s being carried on a stretcher by two wojeks, and Jace can’t keep his focus, it dissolves into nothingness as he runs over.   _Please be alive, please be alive, please–_

Ral groans and moves as he rushes over.  There’s blood caked on his forehead, but he’s moving, he’s not dead.  Jace bends toward him–and Ral’s eyes snap open and he cringes backward.  “Don’t touch me, don’t _fucking_  touch me,” he snarls, and Jace stops, hand upraised, breath catching in his throat at the sight of the grey tinge in Ral’s cheeks and the little feathery green growths lining the insides of his wrists.  Ral collapses backward onto the stretcher.  “Don’t touch me,” he whispers again.


End file.
